1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to system and method to schedule data for transmission.
2. Related Art
Delivering an electronic communication to devices that do not provide feedback to verify that the electronic communication has been received by the devices may be inefficient because excessive deliveries of the electronic communication may be required to ensure the electronic communication has been received by the devices. Therefore there is a need to provide an efficient way to deliver an electronic communication to devices that do not provide feedback to verify that the electronic communication has been received.